What is it About Her?
by ChickInStarkTower
Summary: What is it about her that makes me want her? Harry Osborn walks the fine line between normalcy and insanity. Mary Jane Watson drives him over that line. Spoilers for Spiderman 3.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, nor do I own the song "_What is it About Her?"_, that one belongs to Andrew Lippa, from the musical "_The Wild Party_". Contains spoilers for Spider-man 3.

Authoress Note: Even though I hate the idea of Harry as insane, I have to say I'm intrigued by it. That kind of Jekyll and Hyde thing, right?

This one, for everything, is for everyone at CAMEO.

MJMJMJMJMJ

_What is it About Her?_

_What is it about her  
That makes me want her?  
What is it about her  
That turns me pale?  
Something in her smile  
Something that I'll never understand  
Her wild abandon._

A kiss.

Just an innocent little kiss.

One kiss.

What harm could it do?

The human contact alone made Mary Jane Watson feel better. But, kissing Harry was **so** wrong. What would Peter think? Harry was his best friend. She pulled away and ran.

"Don't leave me alone!" Harry cried behind her, over and over again until the elevator doors slid shut, blocking out any further sound.

And Mary Jane Watson sat down on the floor, sobbing.

_What is it about her  
That parts the waters?  
What is it about her  
That hoists the sail?_

_"Hi, MJ, it's Peter, listen, I just wanted to talk…abut us. I know I've-" _The message suddenly stopped. On closer inspection, Mary Jane noticed that the cord was no longer in the phone jack.

The next thing that she knew, a hand was clamped over her mouth, and a soft voice cooed, "Since you love him-"

_Something in her hair  
Instructing where to touch_

"-I think you should call him back, and do just as I say-"

_Why do I need her so much?_

"-Or Peter Parker will die."

_This woman makes me cry_

"It's not working, you and me."

Harry gazed at Mary Jane: the way her hair caught the light, the way her hair blew in the wind, like she was the magnificent centerpiece of a Sandro Botticelli painting, the way she stood, so tragically beautiful.

_This woman makes me burn_

"What?" The dumb look on Peter's face gave Harry almost as much satisfaction as the angelic woman that caused that look.

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"But we love each other!" Peter Parker was frantic, Harry could see Peter's world slipping away from him right before his eyes, "We'll work it out! We'll talk-"

An unseen glare at the man who was causing all of this-

_  
This woman's eye can cut me to the core_

-She spoke. "There's someone else. "I've…I've fallen in love with someone else."

Harry wished it was true. He wished it were all true.

But, if he couldn't have her by choice, he'd have her anyway he could.

She dashed from Peter, running into the shade of the tree that Harry stood under. "Bravo." He said, falling into step with her.

"Go to hell."

_The hatred that I see  
Has been reserved for me  
Yet I want more  
And more  
And more  
And what is it about her_

_That pulls me closer?_

The Malibu Diner.

"Things were fine, Harry, I swear." Peter was still in a state of shock. "Then she says that there's someone else."

Harry remained calm, sipping his espresso. "She's been having a tough time, getting fired from the show, and working as a singing waitress in a jazz club. Not exactly where she wants her career to be, is it?"

"Fired?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No! She told you, but she didn't tell me?"

"I guess so."

"I don't get it! Why don't I get it? She said there's another guy! Another guy, Harry! Someone else!"

_What is it about her  
That tips the scale?_

"That's why I asked you to have coffee with me."

"What?" The look on Peter's face was even more satisfying than the one in the park as Peter began to put things together. For someone so smart, Harry thought, Peter sure can be slow.

"The other guy, Pete…" He couldn't suppress a smile, shrugging his shoulders, "What can you do?"

"You're…" Peter Parker's blue eyes were wild and wide…"Harry…"

_This girl is all I have  
So soft so fair, so fine…_

"She came to me one afternoon - lost - in tears. And I was **there** for her."

"I…I don't believe you."

"I've always loved her, you know that, Pete."

"I don't believe you! I don't believe her! I don't believe this!" Peter Parker could only stammer.

"I'm not here to convince you, buddy…" He smirked. "She kissed me the way she's always kissed me. And the taste…strawberries."

…_And she's forever mine._

The wind ruffled the curtains. Harry Osborn took another drink from his martini. "What took you so long?"

"She should have gotten a Tony." Murder rang in Peter's voice. "It was quite a performance."

"She _did _come to me. It wasn't all a lie."

_This woman builds me up…_

In an instant, Peter had pulled him out of the wingback chair that he sat in, and slammed Harry up against the nearest wall. The martini lay on the floor, creating an ugly wet spot on the carpet. "I'm really going to enjoy this." With that, he threw Harry across the room, sending him through the mirror.

He climbed to his feet, took a ragged breath. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer for that."

The fight was brutal. Peter had rage on his side, and Harry's slight intoxication. He was on the ground, the room around him spun, he tasted blood.

_This woman tears me down…_

Peter kicked him hard as he was down, Harry felt ribs break.

_This woman speaks and I can break apart…_

"Going to kill me like you killed my father?" He shouted as loudly as he could, gasping for breath.

_Now comes another man _

"You're father was a monster! And you know that Harry! He tried to kill me while my back was turned and I jumped out of the way!" He lowered his voice, his face inches from Harry's.

"He got what was meant for me. Why do you care so much, anyway? He never loved you. Who could ever love you Harry? Not your father. Not Mary Jane."

_Now comes another man  
Pretending he can win her heart…_

A white hot fury. "My father loved me!"

"You were nothing but an embarrassment to him! He despised you!"

_Well, let him start_

_What is it about her  
So slight, so secret?  
Something in the way she catches light_

Harry grabbed a pumpkin bomb off the wall, and threw it with all of him might as Peter walked away.

Before the explosion, he vaguely remembered Peter snapping it back toward him with a strand of gossamer webbing.

_Should I hold my own_

_Or be alone tonight?_

_What is it about her _

_That jumbles feelings inside?_

"I can't take them both by myself." Peter, the man whom he despised, the man who had done **this** to him, stood before Harry Osborn, a broken man. His eyes were red-rimmed, he'd been crying. "I need your help, Harry."

"Get out."

_What is it about her _

_That mixes passion with pride?_

Peter was gone, Harry had no idea how long he had been standing there, in front of the television.

"**The hostage has been identified as Mary Jane Watson, known for her recent stint on Broadway in **_**Manhattan Memories**_…"

He found himself drawn to the Goblin's Lair…

_Could I live without her…_

He ran a hand over the smooth metal of the glider…

_And let her go?_

He knew what he had to do…

_How loud must I scream…_

Harry left the penthouse, on the glider, following in the footsteps of his father…

_No!_

_…_Never to return.


End file.
